


what a beautiful day with you

by papayaknight



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Fluff, They're cute, confirmed relationship, i love my beautiful children, sunny day - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papayaknight/pseuds/papayaknight
Summary: Daine and Numair after the war take a break to hang out together.





	what a beautiful day with you

Daine woke to early morning rays of sun warming her back and the low purrs of a group of housecats tucked into her neck and the nook of her arms. She smiled sleepily and slowly sat up, untangling herself from the pile of felines, taking in the beautiful wildflower-filled meadow around her and feeling so grateful Alanna had basically forced her and Numair to take a break from helping rebuild the kingdom and just take a chance to be with each other. With a sudden burst of energy (Numair liked to joke after animals the next step was plants, but Daine always had felt revitalized by spending time in the sun) she took off down the dusty path back to the simple cottage she and Numair were staying in, startling the cats as she ran. 

The wind blew through her hair as she ran and she enjoyed the steady beat of her bare feet against the dirt and grass underneath until she stopped at the door, panting slightly from her impromptu morning run. She pushed open the door and morning light filtered in, illuminating the famed and incredibly dangerous black robe mage Numair Salmalin... sprawled out on the bed, his long limbs draping over the edge in what looked like an incredibly awkward position, and drooling on a pillow. Daine stifled a giggle at the sight. One of the housecats from earlier, a tabby cat named Margo, walked under Daine’s legs into the house and jumped on the bed and onto Numair’s back, still purring. He jumped at the sudden contact and sat up suddenly, nearly knocking Margo to the ground.

Daine thanked Margo for waking him with a laugh then turned to her... Well after all this time she still wasn’t sure exactly what they were. He had wasted no time in making his intentions to marry her known but Daine had laughed it off and he hadn’t brought it up since, although she knew he hadn’t forgotten or changed his mind. She loved him- she just wasn’t sure about the whole marriage thing. It was scary, committing yourself to one person for the rest of your life. But all worrying thoughts about the future and what it might hold fled from her mind as she watched the love of her life running his hands through his long, tangled black hair and yawning loudly right in front of her, right now. She didn’t want to miss a moment worrying about the future when the present was happening right in front of her and it was so amazingly perfect. 

\-----------

Numair yawned and winced as his hands caught a tangle when he ran them through his hair. He loved all of Daine’s many animal friends but surely there had to be a better way of waking him up then surprise cat attack.

“Good Morning sleepyhead,” he heard and looked up into the beautiful blue-gray eyes of his best friend and love of his life, Veriladaine Sarrasri. The sun illuminated the smokey-brown locks of hair that tumbled onto her shoulders and framed her face. Gods, she was so beautiful. He still couldn’t believe that she hadn’t left his life forever when he admitted how he really felt to her that fateful day with the spidrens, and he felt so lucky to get to wake up every day and see her face and hear her voice.

He smiled and said in the soft voice of someone who just woke up, “Good morning.” He stood up stretching and began to walk over to the cupboard to make breakfast but found himself interrupted by an arm looping around his waist and stubbornly pulling him towards the door. “Hold on, hold on,” he laughed, “Let me at least put a shirt on!”

Daine pulled her arm back and ran out the door yelling behind her as she went, “Well hurry up you slowpoke! I’ll meet you down at the river.” Numair quickly pulled a short linen tunic over his head and ran out the door after her, only pausing to grab some bread and cheese. How Daine always had so much energy he’d never know, although he had a sneaking suspicion she could actually photosynthesize. She could already turn into animals, weren’t plants next?


End file.
